


Pit of Desire

by jjpfanfic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Barebacking, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Power Bottom Im Jaebum, Seduce, Seducing Straight Guy, Seduction, Straight Male Character, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic
Summary: JaeBum sets his eyes on JinYoung for the first time and wants to get a taste of the man. He always gets what he wants.





	Pit of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill assigned prompt on Tell Me Good Boy! Fic Fest.
> 
> Prompt: #21 Power Bottom Im JaeBum who’s confident and comfortable with his sexuality and blows the top’s mind.  
> Ship: Any  
> Likes: Anyone who considers writing this <3, JaeBum brings someone’s gay awakening  
> Dislikes: None  
> Notes: None

The thing about college is that no matter how old people get, they’ll always remember those days, the good and the bad. It’s a place where every little thing can be something to reminisce over a warm cup off warm tea in a rainy day. It is also a place where the mistake you regret the most in life probably took place. If there’s a place where people really abandon the little bits of sanity they have in them to try something new without thinking of the consequences, that’ll be college. The best and also the worst thing about it is that you’re bound to relive that memory over and over until you stop breathing.

Years after his graduation, JinYoung, too, will eventually ponder over this very matter. But for now, he’s just another student amongst thousands and thousands in South Korea, out on a Friday night, trying to relieve his stress from nearing deadlines and upcoming finals.

The plan was to go to Hongdae, hang out in a cheap club students from his and neighboring university frequents, and most importantly, get drunk. Jackson, however, had another plan. Both BamBam and YuGyeom had cancelled last minute because of a project due in the morning. It’s just him, Mark, and Jackson. JinYoung had asked before they went out, whether they should cancel this planned hang out, but Jackson insisted that they need to chill a bit before final weeks approach. Convinced that Jackson had a solid point, both him and Mark agreed and let Jackson drive them on YuGyeom’s car. But it wasn’t to Hongdae.

When Jackson pulls over and claims that they’ve arrived, JinYoung is confused. He keeps looking left and right to figure where they actually are. Somewhere in Gangnam, apparently. Jackson has this smirk on his face the whole time and it makes JinYoung nervous. Because usually, it means that the foreign exchange student has something up his sleeves.

“It’s been a long time since me and Mark had a date to ourselves, so I think we’re gonna ditch you tonight,” Jackson didn’t even try to hide his excitement when he said that to JinYoung.

“You’re kidding right?”

“Nope. But don’t get angry just yet. I have a surprise for you,” Jackson says pointing at the hotel across the street.

JinYoung follows the direction Jackson points, but doesn’t understand what Jackson meant by surprise. “I don’t get it,” he says.

“Look at the sign on the billboard below the hotel’s name,” Jackson says.

JinYoung looks at the billboard, eyes wide as he reads what it says.

“That’s a gay club, I don’t g… Oh did you guys plan on going there?” JinYoung guesses.

“Not us. You,” Jackson grins widely.

JinYoung stands there confused for a few seconds, before finally registering what Jackson had been saying. “No… no, no, no, no, Jackson!”

“Yes, you’re going. Don’t forget you lost a bet with me, JinYoung. Everyone was there as witness.”

JinYoung remembers. Of course he remembers. Two weeks ago, JinYoung lost a bet to Jackson and the winner gets one chance to make the loser do anything he wants. Jackson is mischievous and likes to pull a prank, but JinYoung doesn’t expect it to be something like this at all.

“But that’s a gay club,” JinYoung raises his voice clearly getting annoyed at Jackson.

“Exactly,” Jackson says trying to hold his laughter. Mark was grinning from ear to ear. “It won’t be fun if I want you to go to a regular club, JinYoung.”

“But it’s a _GAY_ club,” JinYoung emphasizes on the word gay.

“Wait, how do we know he actually went in there?” Mark asks, completely ignoring JinYoung.

Jackson grins. “With a picture, of course. But remember not to get caught. It’s a private club.”

“And what does that mean, exactly?” JinYoung gets more nervous every time Jackson opens his mouth.

“It means it’s restricted to gay people and the security will not allow any use of camera or cell phone while you’re inside,” Jackson pulls out his wallet and grabs a black card. He hands it to JinYoung.

 “What’s this?” JinYoung inspects the card. It has elegant black color with the name Jackson Wang printed on it.

“My member card,” Jackson says like it’s something everyone should know.

JinYoung sighs. “You’re really prepared to make me go in there, huh?” Jackson winks at JinYoung and Mark lets out a high pitch laugh.

“Oh yeah, you don’t have to worry about the bouncer. Show him the card and you’re in. Just... don’t get caught taking a picture. That’s the challenge,” Jackson says.

Ten minutes later, Jackson and Mark left him alone and he’s in front of the building it’s in. He makes sure no one is around before entering the hotel building. Jackson told him to go to the second basement level by lift. The access is restricted to card holders. JinYoung descends to the second basement with his heart hammering like crazy. Once the lift door opens, JinYoung sees two bouncers on each side of a big wooden door.

The bouncers are both very tall and muscular, dressed in black suit and tie with dark sunglasses despite the lack of lighting in the room. They look intimidating and will definitely beat the shit out of JinYoung if he gets caught. He gulps before making an awkward strides towards the bouncer. He shows Jackson’s card to one of the bouncer and luckily they let him pass.

JinYoung feels guilty when he finally see what’s beyond the door. He’d imagine something so stereotypical like rainbow flags and glitters on the wall, with colorful balloons as decorations, some male strippers with a lot of guys who either dress like BamBam or wear as little clothes as possible like Jackson.

It happens to be just like any other club, only fancier and actually a lot more elegant. Considering how huge the place is, there aren’t really that many people hanging around. Some of the patrons are dancing to the loud EDM the DJ plays, but most of the people are seated on their respective tables. And no one dresses like BamBam or Jackson. In fact, there aren’t people his age. It makes JinYoung wonder why Jackson apply membership to this kind of place when everyone’s older, unless... JinYoung quickly shoves the idea out of his head. If JinYoung dismisses the fact that this is a gay club, it’s actually a lot more comfortable than the club he frequents.

JinYoung scans the room to find an empty table near the bar, so quickly make his way there. JinYoung notices a few eyes turning when he walks. Most of them last no more than a second, but some linger. And it’s uncomfortable. They’re either staring because they’re interested or because they’re suspicious. JinYoung prefers none of it to be the case, but it’s highly unlikely.

He sits there for a few minutes before those eyes turned away from him. JinYoung wastes no time and fishes his iPhone out of his pocket. He quickly opens the camera and directs it towards the bar area, before capturing a photo.

Stupid JinYoung forgot to turn off the auto flash and the camera snaps a picture with the brightest flash he’d ever see. Everyone, literally everyone, from the bartender to the patrons, turn their eyes on him, who’s still holding the phone up in the air.

“Taking picture is not allowed, Sir.” JinYoung hears this low voice from behind him. He turns around to see the security as intimidating as the bouncers. “I’m afraid you’ll have to come with us,” the man added, and JinYoung sees another security comes up from behind the other.

“Shit.”

 

 

 

 

 

The club, it appears, is even bigger than JinYoung imagined it to be. Behind the DJ stage, there’s a door leading to a long corridor. JinYoung follows the security in front of him, and right behind him, another security tails him. The corridor is lit dimly, just like how the rest of the club is, but there’s really nothing in this long corridor, not a painting or even some small decorations.

JinYoung feels like he’d committed a crime that threatens national security. The man in front of him keeps going further into the corridor without muttering a single word. Until at some point, his ears caught echoes from the end of the corridor. At first, JinYoung thought it’s just people conversing, but the closer JinYoung gets to the end of the corridor, the clearer the sound gets. JinYoung’s pretty sure that it’s not a conversation. Or at least, not a decent one. The moans and sighs are so loud, JinYoung can imagine what’s going on behind the door with a sign that reads “Management” that’s in front of them now.

The security in front of him knocks on the door and there’s a voice of a man from behind the door that instructs them to come in. The security opens the door and enters the room, motioning JinYoung to follow him. JinYoung doesn’t expect to see the very indecent act he’d imagined to still take place, because he clearly heard one of them gave permission to enter the room. He’d expect them to at least stop for a moment and cover up, for the sake of privacy. These men clearly do not care about JinYoung and the two security watching them engaging in this act.

JinYoung freezes on the spot for a good ten seconds before realization hits him and quickly avert his eyes to look at his worn out shoes. Unfortunately, the image already burned on the back of his mind. His eyes are fixed on the shoes, but his brain keeps replaying the scene of a man, probably in his thirties or early forties sitting on the couch, head leaning back with both eyes closed, lips parting widely sighing and praising how good he feels, while another men kneels in between his legs makes a loud slurping sound. JinYoung didn’t see his face, as the man’s back was facing him, but JinYoung saw how his head bobbed up and down rhythmically, without even making any gagging sound.

JinYoung squeezes his eyelids as hard as he can and shakes his head, trying his best to push the image out of his head, but the sound his ears catches nullifies his efforts as it brings back the image back inside his head. ‘ _How the fuck can these guys keep going when there are people watching?_ ’ JinYoung thought.

“Boss, sorry to interrupt, but there’s someone here you need to see. He broke one of our rules,” one of the security informs, unfazed by the scenes playing in front of him.

JinYoung assumes that at least one of these men will say something to respond the security. Instead, he hears the men getting head moans even louder. “Fuck, I’m close!” That’s obviously not the answer to the security’s information. The sucking sound intensifies and it sounds even wetter than before, and not long after JinYoung can hear the strain in the other guy’s moans until a low guttural sound fills the room, echoing through the corridor. There’s a loud popping sound followed by heavy pants.

“Damn, baby! You’re so good at it,” JinYoung heard the man says, then there’s kissing sound. A long kiss, it seems, because JinYoung keeps hearing the wet smacking of their lips.

Then a loud smacking sound reaches JinYoung’s ears, followed by a little moan.

“How ‘bout I ride this ass now?” He heard the man’s voice again then another smack. JinYoung figures that was a spanking sound and God, how can JinYoung’s brain imagine the scene plays out just from hearing these sound.

“As much as I’d love that,” JinYoung hears a new voice, “I have an appointment and the appointment is here.”

JinYoung hears a disappointed sigh and the sound of slacks getting zipped. “Call me whenever,” the man says before walking past JinYoung. JinYoung can only see the expensive looking dress shoes as the man steps out of the room unhesitatingly, closing the door on his way out.

He hears another sigh.

“What is it?” The man asks.

“This customer used a cellphone to take a picture inside the facility, Boss,” the security beside him told the man.

There’s a pause before JinYoung hears the man speaks. “Is there something interesting down there? Why do you keep staring at your shoes?” The man directs the question to him, apparently.

JinYoung looks up and is surprised to see a new, much younger face in front of him. He thought the supposedly called Boss is the guy getting blowjob. And this man, well this guy, who’s far younger than that other guy, looks like he’s about his age.

The said ‘Boss’ holds out his hand and the security gives him his card – Jackson’s card. He reads it and instructs the security. “Give me his wallet.”

One of the security quickly shoves his hand to JinYoung’s rear pocket and the other one holds him still until his wallet is retrieved. When they finally let him off, JinYoung is throwing daggers from his eyes to the two securities. The ‘Boss’ pulls out some cards and reads it loudly. “Park JinYoung, 24 years old.” The ‘Boss’ looks up and raise a brow at JinYoung. “I see you’re from the nearby university. Did you stole this card?”

“No,” JinYoung says quickly.

“Really? Then did you borrow it from a friend?” the man asks again.

“Kind of,” he replies honestly.

“Well, I don’t really know how much you’re aware of the rules in this place, but regardless, you’ve violated our terms of service.” The ‘Boss’ takes a few steps closer to JinYoung and circles around him.

“Clients’ privacy is our first priority, so by taking pictures inside our facility, you have put not only our clients but also us in a difficult situation. You see, most of the people in this place doesn’t want their sexual orientation revealed to the general public,” the man says.

“No, no, no, that’s not what I was trying to do. I have no intention of revealing anyone’s secret. That’s why I took photos of the empty bar. I swear, you can ask these guys,” JinYoung points at the two securities.

The ‘Boss’ looks at the securities, one of them speaks. “The picture is already deleted. Unfortunately, I didn’t see clearly what’s actually captured, Boss.”

“Well, I cannot be sure of your true intention then,” the ‘Boss’ says. “You guys can return to the facility. I’m going to… interrogate him for a while.”

Both the securities left the room immediately. When their footsteps no longer echo in the corridor, the ‘Boss’ leans back on his desk, sitting at the edge of it, fixes his white necktie, and smooth his black glittery suit.

“I’m JaeBum by the way.”

“Huh?” JinYoung blinks a few times confused as to what the other man was saying.

“My name. It’s JaeBum. I thought it’d be proper to tell you my name since I’ve acquired yours,” the ‘Boss’ shrugs.

JinYoung doesn’t know how to respond to that so he just keeps his mouth shut.

“You aren’t the type to talk a lot aren’t you? A friend of mine once said that silent guys are usually loud in bed. I wonder if that’s true.”

JinYoung frowns at that.

“I’m sorry if that offends you. But, like I said before, you have offended a few people out there by violating our rules. This incident will not end without complaints from my patrons, and it will likely ruin the reputation our place maintained for the past couple of years. Unless I do something about it. And believe me, I’m not afraid to take drastic measures if it means to keep my patrons’ trust. One of which is to report you to the police and put the prosecution letter on display at the front entrance door for everyone to see.”

JinYoung freezes. His heart begins pounding in his ribcage and there’s a surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins. He feels like running away, but those securities won’t let him escape. Fuck, all of this just because he lost a bet to Jackson.

“I… I swear I didn’t want to share it to public. I lost a bet and… and I need to prove to my friends that I actually went inside this club, that’s why I took a picture of the empty bar with the club’s name on the wall. That’s all, I swear,” JinYoung knows he’s fucked when the other man just chuckles.

“For some reason, I cannot fully trust you. I mean those securities you saw just now, they won’t believe that either. Especially, if they know that you’re… straight. We don’t allow straight people inside this club as much as we don’t allow patrons to take pictures of our facility.”

“That’s… Please, the photo was deleted. I can no longer show it to anybody. Please just let me go. I won’t even talk about this with my friends.”

“If we just let offenders go every time someone breaks the rules, then our club won’t be running for such a long time, handsome,” the ‘Boss’ says.

JinYoung is about to say something, but JaeBum intercepts. “The securities and the patrons won’t believe anything you said once they find out you’re actually straight. And believe me, those big guys you saw just now, they really like to beat straight people to pulp. You can say they have personal problems with straight guys. We personally hand-picked our securities, and we’ve seen them in action. You won’t get away without them breaking a bone or… actually they can break every single one of your bones. Then, of course the patrons will demand me to take action and we’ll have no choice but to report you to the police. And you won't believe just how good our connection is to the local police department here,” everything the ‘Boss’ says really scares JinYoung.

“But,” JaeBum says cheerfully and pauses to get JinYoung’s attention.

“I’m not that heartless. And I particularly have a soft spot for handsome guys, like you. And I think, you and I can both try to convince those securities and the patrons as well, that you’re not a threat to their privacy.”

JinYoung can sense trouble from that smirk on JaeBum’s face. But he can’t think of any way out of this, and if JaeBum has a way out for him, he needs to at least hear it out. “How?”

“Well, the simplest way is to convince them that you’re not straight. Well, not entirely gay either, maybe bisexual? Or just a bi-curious guy, eager for an adventure? That might just work. And we can both pretend, so they’re convinced. We can also say that you’re supposed to meet with your male-date here and that he’d asked for your exact location, so you took the photo of the empty bar to tell him that your table is near the bar. We can also say that… you don’t really know the rules of the facility that well, because the friend who lent you the member-card forgot to inform you. I’m sure nobody would complain when a curious boy wants to try out new things,” JaeBum offers with a smile.

JinYoung is genuinely confused. So, apparently this guy wants to help him?

“You’ll do that?”

“Of course. Such a handsome face wouldn’t be suitable behind bars, don’t you think?” The man touches JinYoung’s face with the back of his fingers, and JinYoung pulls away instinctively to which JaeBum chuckles.

“Thank you, I guess,” JinYoung says.

“Don’t thank me just yet. I’m not that generous, handsome. Nothing is free in this world, right?” There it is. The trouble JinYoung sensed earlier is finally getting close.

“How- how much do you want?” JinYoung asks.

JaeBum chuckles. “You’re so naive. I only want one thing, and that is to get a taste of you,” JaeBum runs a finger from JinYoung’s chest down to his navel and JinYoung catches his wrist with a firm grip.

“Mm… what a strong grip. You do sports?” JaeBum asks.

“I’m not gay,” JinYoung says in an angry growl.

“Which makes me want you even more. Well… It all comes back to you. Either I got to taste you or prosecution,” JaeBum gives him a lopsided smirk, JinYoung wants to punch him right in the face.

“Ugh!” JinYoung lets out a growl before giving in, “Fine!”

JaeBum’s smile turns into a wide grin. “Great! And don’t worry, handsome. Your secret is safe with me. No one from outside this facility will ever find out about this,” JaeBum leans closer and whispers to JinYoung’s ears.

 

 

 

 

 

The next thing JinYoung knows, he’s pushed down to the same couch the other guy was at fifteen minutes ago. JaeBum’s lips on him. To say JinYoung is reluctant to receive the kiss is an understatement. JinYoung’s creeped out at how enthusiast this man is to get his hands on him. He tries to avoid JaeBum’s lips, but the guy has quite the strength to put JinYoung in place. JinYoung figures he REALLY wants to get a taste of JinYoung. And when his mouth’s wet from JaeBum’s eager lips, JinYoung gives up and let the tongue forcing its way inside his oral cavity. JaeBum doesn’t stop there. His hands grope mercilessly at every inch of his body.

JinYoung doesn’t really count minutes, but it feels really long before JaeBum breaks off from the kiss. JaeBum runs both his hands on top of JinYoung’s thighs. He gives JinYoung this look JinYoung registers as lust and bites at his lower lip. JinYoung is straight, but even he had to admit that JaeBum is a very good looking guy with such intensity in his upbringing. JinYoung will never say that out loud about any other man, but he definitely admits inside from time to time when he sees a handsome guy who gives out a naturally sexy vibe, and JaeBum’s one of those guys.

“I want to see it,” JaeBum’s eyes land on JinYoung’s crotch. The latter can’t help but feels very wrong, especially when he watches how eager JaeBum is when he tries to unbuckle the belt securing JinYoung’s pants. This isn’t JaeBum’s first experience undoing some guy’s pants. That much JinYoung can tell. It definitely takes no more than a minute and with minimal efforts before JinYoung’s black jeans are pulled to his knees.

“Oh wow. That’s a really nice looking cock,” JaeBum remarks as JinYoung’s cock comes to view. In his entire life, he’d never once thought he’d hear another man praises about his dick. Now that he actually heard it, he’s not entirely grossed out, but not really pleased either.

“Although, I expect it to be at least half-erect with all that kiss and touch.” JinYoung can hear the disappointment in JaeBum’s voice. “But we’ll get there,” JaeBum adds confidently, like it’s a promise.

JaeBum pulls JinYoung’s jeans lower to his ankles, and JinYoung unconsciously helps him do just that, removing the jeans along with his briefs completely from his body. He watches as JaeBum’s left hand reaches for his flaccid cock. JinYoung closes looks away and shut his eyes tightly when JaeBum finally has his cock on a firm grip. He just can’t bear to see this. In his head, he tries to imagine that it’s actually a girl’s hand that’s touching his cock. He tries to imagine that he’s with his previous hook-ups. But it feels completely different. The grip is much bigger, feels especially rough and calloused with more force applied; it just feels wrong in his head, overall.

JinYoung is in shock when his cock betrays him. With just a few strokes from JaeBum’s hand, little JinYoung gets bigger and bigger. JaeBum lets out a bemused “Ooohh” as he watches it pulsing.

“Well at least someone’s excited down here,” JaeBum points out.

JinYoung keeps his eyes closed, repeating to tell himself that it’s just his physiology that makes his cock hard, and definitely not how good JaeBum’s hand feels. But when JaeBum’s lips make contact with the tip of his cock, unannounced, engulfing JinYoung’s hardening cock inside his warm mouth, JinYoung’s eyes snap opened and he curses.

“Fuck!” Loud and clear.

JaeBum pulls the cock out with a loud ‘pop’, and stares confusedly at JinYoung whose eyes are big as he stares down at JaeBum. “What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? JaeBum asked him what’s wrong. Everything! First of all he’s not supposed to be in a gay club at all. Second, he’s not supposed to be doing this with a guy, a stranger on top of that. Third, his cock isn’t supposed to react so enthusiastically to anything JaeBum did. And finally, he’s not supposed to feel good.

JinYoung shook his head. “No, I was... I didn’t expect...”

“What, you think I won’t be good at blow job? You’ve never heard that man gives better head than woman? Didn’t you hear the guy before you?”

“No, it’s not– I don’t know man, this is… weird. I’ve never done this before and I don’t know how I should react,” JinYoung explains.

“Well, you can try to relax, I guess? I promise you’ll feel good,” JaeBum suggests calmly.

“Okay,” JinYoung simply agrees, despite still being nervous and slightly panicked.

JaeBum doesn’t wait another second before going for the cock in front of him. It’s hard, warm, and thick on his grip and JaeBum loves the noise JinYoung makes every time he swirl his tongue across the sulcus. JaeBum notices how hard JinYoung tries to keep his lips shut, preventing any sound from coming out, but JinYoung always gives whenever JaeBum plays with the head. Which is why he decides to focus on sucking the head and jerks off the shaft simultaneously.

“Gahh! Ffuck! Sshh…”

JinYoung is a moaning mess. His left hand finds its way to JaeBum’s hair and he pulls a little the dark locks while the other hand balances him on the couch. JaeBum looks up at JinYoung. The latter has his eyes closed, face contorting beautifully, making indecent expressions filled with pleasure, his lips parting slightly, letting out sighs and moans and curse words.

JaeBum appreciates the response he got, but he doesn’t want just a blowjob. He stops abruptly and pulls the cock out of his mouth. JinYoung is suddenly brought back to himself.

“That feels good enough?” JaeBum asks, knowing the answer very well.

JinYoung’s cheeks flushes red as he nods in approval. JinYoung’s left hand tries to bring JaeBum’s head back to his crotch, but JaeBum manages to avoid it. He gives JinYoung a chuckle.

“Can’t wait for more?”

Those words seem to make JinYoung remember that he’s supposed to not like this. He brings his hand down to his side.

“I like your cock, too.” JaeBum says giving a gentle squeeze to the shaft. “In fact, I like it better than the last guy’s. And to be honest, I really wonder how this will feel inside my ass.”

JinYoung parts his lips, trying to say something. A rejection, JaeBum assumes and he waits for the words to come out, but JinYoung can’t say it. The young man seems to be contemplating a lot in his mind. Great. JinYoung probably thinks that he’d went this far, and that there’s no loss for him to go further.

“We can... try?” JaeBum pauses. “See if you’ll like it, and you can decide if you want to continue or stop. It’s just our little secret. Nobody will know,” JaeBum’s words work like magic to JinYoung, he’s actually convinced to agree to the idea. But JaeBum knows really well how this works. His words has nothing to do with it. It’s all JinYoung. He’s got the taste of JaeBum’s mouth and now he’s horny. It’s all going to work out in the end, because no men will resist pleasure. And JinYoung really is desperate for it, it’s evident.

“I guess we can try?” JinYoung says hesitantly.

“Of course. Shall we get on with it right now?” JaeBum gives a lopsided smirk.

JinYoung nods again and JaeBum stands up, unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it hanging loosely on his torso, before doing the same thing to JinYoung. He quickly pulls his jeans down. JinYoung watches as JaeBum turns around, revealing the jockstrap he’s wearing. The so called ‘Boss’ spreads his buttocks to reveal a purplish cleanly shaved hole.

“Have you done anal before?” JaeBum asks, turning around to face JinYoung.

“No,” JinYoung says. “No one’s ever let me.”

“Then you’ve been missing the good stuff all these years,” JaeBum says before straddling JinYoung, creating gentle friction against JinYoung’s rock-hard cock. JaeBum notices how JinYoung no longer avoids eye contacts with him when they’re this close. And he no longer holds back the voices.

JaeBum’s left hand reaches for JinYoung’s member, guiding it to his entrance. JinYoung stops him midway, though. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to prepare yourself first?” JaeBum laughs an actual hearty laugh, because JinYoung genuinely sounds worried for him. This is a first. JinYoung looks puzzled to JaeBum’s sudden laughter.

“Oh I can take it. I like it so much better when it’s raw. Feel the sting and the stretch more vividly,” JaeBum replies, before pushing the head past his rings.

“Shit!” JaeBum curses, pausing for a moment when the head’s all in.

“Mmmhhhmm,” JaeBum makes a breathy moan when he slides down JinYoung’s cock. JinYoung’s actually biting his lower lip from pleasure. His right hand is secured around JaeBum’s hip. JaeBum moves slowly and steadily for a while, waiting for his wall to adjust to the girth of JinYoung’s cock. Once he feels safe to move, he picks up the pace. 

JinYoung’s grip on his hip tightens and the curse words getting out of his mouth are very pleasing to JaeBum’s ears. As he predicted, JinYoung is indeed loud when it comes to sex.

“Fuck, it’s so thick!” JaeBum says before pulling JinYoung into another kiss. JinYoung had long lost in pleasure, no longer opposed to the pleasure JaeBum offers. 

JaeBum pulls from the kiss and asks, “Does it feel good?”

“It feels great. God you’re so tight!” JinYoung answers before pulling JaeBum closer, burying his face on JaeBum’s neck, the puff of his breath hits JaeBum’s warm skin.

The corner of JaeBum’s lips curled up into a smirk. He knows JinYoung’s completely under his control now. If there’s anything that brings pleasure to JaeBum more than the sex itself, it’s when he gains control over his partner. He likes it when they just gives in to whatever he wants, completely letting him decide what next. He gets off from it. It’s also been a long time since JaeBum hooks up with a straight guy. It always feels different with straight dude. There’s challenge and thrill, and it’s never the same with each guy. It always brings him to edge, when his prey crumbles. There’s a surge of pride and pleasure when he can convince a straight guy to have their first gay sex with him. JinYoung brings the spark back after a while.

JaeBum tightens the walls around JinYoung’s length, riding it faster. JinYoung’s on cloud nine. He grips roughly on JaeBum’s sides and tries to hold him still. But JaeBum catches those hands and keeps his pace steady.

“You’re moving too fast,” JinYoung says between labored breathing.

“Hmm? But I thought you like it,” JaeBum raises a brow.

“I... I’m gonna come quickly if keep this up,” JinYoung admits, finally gets to place his palm over JaeBum’s hips, slowing him down.

“Don’t hold back. We’ve got plenty of time for another round,” JaeBum winks at him.

So JinYoung releases his control over JaeBum’s hip movements, letting the guy decides on the pace. Immediately, JaeBum rides it in full speed. JinYoung’s overwhelmed with tingling sensations. The room is filled with pants, moans, and profanities JinYoung mutters. The way JaeBum slides up and down his cock with ease and how loud the slapping skin sounds each time JaeBum’s ass lands on his pelvis adds to the heat he feels from within. JinYoung feels really turned on. He’s not really sure which actually turns him on, the newfound sensation from anal sex or the fact that he’s actually fucking with a dude. But he doesn’t dwell long on that matter, because JaeBum really knows how to control the rhythm, speeding up and slowing down intermittently, pausing every now and then, driving JinYoung mad with the need of release.

JaeBum wraps his arm around JinYoung’s neck for balance. His cock is already leaking from the repeated friction inside his walls. He can tell JinYoung’s also close to coming from the face he’s making and the way he thrusts back into him, his palm kneading JaeBum’s butt-cheeks, following JaeBum’s every movement. Something starts to build from the base of his cock and he grips tightly on JaeBum’s ass, nails digging on the smooth skin. JaeBum clenches tightly and watches intently as the man below him goes rigid.

JinYoung lets out a low growl as it builds close to orgasm, and when it peaks, the sound changes to a guttural noise, almost like an animal to JaeBum’s ears. JinYoung swears it’s one of the best orgasm he has. JaeBum keeps rocking his his up and down in the exact same speed, massaging JinYoung’s cock through his high. JinYoung keeps coming and he can feel the hot liquid gets pumped out of him non-stop, like he’s being sucked into a void.

JaeBum sudden cry brings him back. He watches as the man on top of him jerks himself roughly spilling cum all over JinYoung’s chest, some even reaches his unbuttoned shirt. JaeBum keeps rocking his hips up and down in the same speed he jerk his cock, slowing down when the pleasure gets a little too much. JaeBum stays still for a moment before regaining control over his breathing. While panting, he commented, “Well that was a loud one. I bet the patrons outside could’ve heard you if the music weren’t blasting in the speakers.

JinYoung figures he must’ve made a really loud sound when he came. It was so good he didn’t even remember to keep quiet. But honestly, he doesn’t care at all at this moment. This room is at least more secluded than the toilet on the club he frequents and he’s done more things there than here. Of course, with a girl.

And it dawns on him.

“Fuck!” JinYoung rubs his face and leans back on the couch.

“Wh-What’s wrong?” JaeBum asks worriedly.

“Really? What’s wrong?! Well for starters I shouldn’t even be here doing this with...” JinYoung motions vaguely at JaeBum.

“Oh come on!” JaeBum says pulling JinYoung’s softening cock out of his ass, JinYoung feels the jolt of sensation because he’s still too sensitive. JaeBum stands up and goes to his desk, retrieving a box of tissue. His round firm butt on display for JinYoung.

“I know you like it, JinYoung, don’t lie to yourself,” JaeBum turns around wiping the sweat on his skin as well as the remaining cum on his dick. JinYoung watches intently.

“No, I didn’t say I didn’t like it, but... man this is wrong. I’m straight, I wasn’t supposed to like it,” JinYoung says.

JaeBum smirks. If he play this right, he’s not just going to get another round. He’s going to expose JinYoung to a whole new world. And he can’t hide his excitement.

“That’s what they all say,” JaeBum chuckles and JinYoung frowns at that. “You’re not the first straight guy to say that to me,” JaeBum shrugs.

JaeBum continues “You’re in college, JinYoung. It is the right place and time for you to experiment on things and just go wild. Well, not that you can’t do that when you’re older. It’s easier now, less commitment and less attachment. You can just... try new stuff, find whatever you like and enjoy it,” JaeBum offers the tissue box to JinYoung and leans back on the desk, half sitting half standing up.

JinYoung wipes the sweat and the remaining body fluids on him while contemplating JaeBum’s word. He still finds this very wrong. But JaeBum’s words make sense to him. “I’m confused,” JinYoung admits.

“Everyone is, JinYoung. Doing this doesn’t make you gay. And not doing this doesn’t make you straight either. Sexuality isn’t something fix. It’s fluid. You can be straight and still find a guy attractive. You can be gay and still find a girl attractive. That’s why I never consider anyone 100% straight or 100% gay. You can be in between, there’s no shame in that,” JaeBum says.

“Yeah, but...”

“Do you enjoy sex with me?” JaeBum cuts.

“It’s just...”

“Do you enjoy sex with me?” JaeBum repeats again.

JinYoung sighs. “Yes.”

“Then it’s settled. It’s just sex JinYoung, you do this with girls all the time. The only difference is you can keep the sex between me or possibly another guy, who knows, as a secret,” JaeBum says.

“And that secret is safe with me. After all that’s what brought you to this room, because there are thousands of guys out there who wants to keep this part of them a secret from outside world.”

“I guess so,” JinYoung says weakly. JaeBum can see the hesitation, but for now at least, he manages to change a little bit of this guy’s perspective. And that’s a win for JaeBum. This thing needs time and patient, and if there’s anyone out there who has both of them it’s JaeBum. He even had the experience to back it up.

“The fuck?” JaeBum notices something wet dripping down from his ass and it’s trailing down his inner thigh. He looks down to his thigh and notices the white thick texture. “Geez, how much did you come? It’s already oozing out of my ass,” JaeBum wipes his inner thigh with a pair of clean tissue. JinYoung flushes red at that. He really did come loads just now.

“Sorry about that,” JinYoung feels the need to apologize.

The ‘Boss’ turns to face him and sees how embarrassed JinYoung looks. He’s not going to waste this opportunity. “Here, look,” he says as he turns around, spreading his cheeks with his hands, allowing JinYoung to watch his semen slowly making their way out of JaeBum’s ass. JaeBum gives a slight push and a big glob of them drips down on JaeBum’s thigh. “Damn, that’s yours,” JaeBum says casually, but it gets JinYoung a little too excited. He’s really embarrassed when his cock starts getting up once again. He tries to hide it behind his palms, but JaeBum notices it immediately. The latter chuckles at the futile effort, because JinYoung’s hard cock is bigger than what his palm can cover.

“That’s cute,” JaeBum remarks.

“I wonder how you taste,” JaeBum adds as he scoops the glob of cum on his thigh and slowly brings it closer to his mouth. JinYoung watches with horror because that’s just gross. JinYoung never tastes his own cum, but he believes that man in general just thinks it as gross. Girls might like it, but guy? So when JaeBum brings that forefinger into his mouth and tastes it, JinYoung expects a gag. But JaeBum casually says that “It tastes good. Next time I want you to come down my throat.”

JaeBum reaches for the phone and press a button to summon the security for emergency and waits for them to arrive.

JinYoung’s mind can’t comprehend anything JaeBum said just now, but little JinYoung seems to find it hot, it’s already back to its full length, pulsing along with the beat of his heart.

JaeBum quickly straddles JinYoung again, going for a kiss he know JinYoung won’t reject anymore. JinYoung’s kissing back this time and JaeBum’s not surprised to find that he’s actually a good kisser. They’re fighting for dominance over each other’s tongue. And just in time, both securities from earlier barge in.

JinYoung breaks the kiss screams on top of his lungs, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

JaeBum turns to see the securities’ baffled face as they try to figure out what exactly happened.

“What now?” JaeBum asks with an annoyed voice.

“We came because you called for emergency, Boss,” one of the security says.

JinYoung, who’s trying his best to cover his raging hard on with both of his palm, looks at JaeBum in disbelief. JaeBum sighs and replies them with a simple “I must’ve pressed it accidentally. As you can see, we’re in the middle of something, here. You’re dismissed.”

“We’re very sorry, Boss. We’ll take our leave,” the other one says.

When they’re finally out of the room and their footsteps no longer can echoes in the corridor, JaeBum turns to JinYoung and winks at him. “Perfect,” he says.

“What?!” JinYoung is still confused. “What the fuck was that? Was that your doing?!”

“That, JinYoung, was part of my plan. Now that they’ve seen us like this, we don’t even have to convince them that you’re not straight,” JaeBum explains.

“You said this is just between us and nobody’s going to find out!” JinYoung’s definitely enraged.

“Calm down, JinYoung. I said nobody outside this facility will ever find out about this. And those guys will never tell anyone. I did it because there’s no way you’ll let any of them watch us having sex,” JaeBum tries to explain.

“Of course I won’t let them! Are you mad?”

“Listen! It’s the easiest way to convince them that you’re not straight. Now that they’re convinced, it’s easier for me to let you off this whole taking picture thing. I did it for your sake,” JaeBum says in a serious tone.

JinYoung takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “Alright. Just, don’t do this again,” JinYoung says.

“I promise,” JaeBum says with a smile.

“So,” JaeBum begins again. “What do you say we have another round?” JaeBum stands up properly and leans back to his desk.

“I’m already nice and wet with your cum,” JaeBum gives his trademark lopsided smirk and JinYoung responds to the invitation by standing up and captures JaeBum in a heated kiss, both of their bodies pressed together. JinYoung’s hard cock pressing against JaeBum’s semi hard cock. Both of his hands find their way to JaeBum’s butt and he kneads it roughly, just the way JaeBum likes it.

JaeBum thinks to himself, ‘This is gonna be interesting’.

JinYoung lets himself be drowned in lust and pleasure, lets himself follow JaeBum’s lead to doing more, and lets himself fall deeper into the pit that is desire. In the end, he lets himself repeat the same mistake over and over that night. The mistake he’s going to regret the most in life. Years later, he’ll realize this, but tonight he’s going to fulfill this hunger he never knew existed with this stranger he just met, JaeBum.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming fanfiction! [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/jjpfanfic)


End file.
